


notte stellata

by thedarknesswithin (babylxxrry)



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylxxrry/pseuds/thedarknesswithin
Summary: yuzu skates notte stellata at the 2018 olympic gala and there's more to it than it seems.





	notte stellata

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes this is v sloppy but that's okay i had Emotions and needed to write them out YIKES i need to wrap up the long one and post that but for now...  
> enjoy!

It’s the Gala and Yuzu’s about to go out and do Notte Stellata before the finale. He’s ready, warmed up, watching Alina do her program from the boards. It’s dark in his little corner, and he’s not surprised when a gentle hand slides onto his shoulder.

“Hey, Yuzu,” Javi’s warm breath brushes across Yuzu’s cheek, voice barely audible over Alina’s music. “Ready?”

Yuzu shakes his head. “Not ready for this to end. But will do my best.”

“I’m sorry,” Javi says for what seems to be the millionth time in the past few days.

“Don’t be. You need to take care yourself.”

Javi presses his lips together in a mockery of a smile. “I guess. Listen, Yuzu, I’ll be here cheering you on, always.”

And somehow, Yuzu knows he means more than just today. He turns and pulls Javi into a tight hug as Alina’s music comes to an end, and applause starts.

“Triple axel, right?” Javi murmurs, and Yuzu nods.

“You got this. Have fun out there.”

When the first bars of Notte Stellata ring out, Yuzu feels the fluttering in his stomach calm down. He knows this. All he has to do is let go and let his body take over. Easy steps, smooth expression.

He doesn’t know if he ends up putting more emotion into it than he usually does, but the audience is reacting well. His spins are clean and relaxed. The single axel is a breeze, like it always is.

As he sets up the triple, it’s like he’s training back in TCC, listening for Javi’s voice in the back of his mind.

_Easy, be patient, Yuzu. Take a breath… Now._

And Yuzu throws himself into it.

He lands it, and he can almost pick out Javi’s whoop amongst the roar of the entire arena. He can picture Javi’s proud smile without any effort, and that in and of itself almost makes him cry as he finishes the program.

It’s bittersweet when Yuzu reaches back during the finale entrance and Javi holds his hands with no hesitation, dropping a hand to his waist and not letting go until he absolutely has to. It’s such a small motion but it says so much.

_I’ve got you. You’re strong. You_ can _do this. I’m proud of you. I love you._

“I love you, too,” he mouths at Javi across the ice when they make eye contact a little later.

Javi’s smile is the softest, brightest thing he’s ever seen.

 

-fin. 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos if you, too, cry whenever you rewatch [this](https://youtu.be/mRxEvHBIjTQ?t=7m49s)


End file.
